warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Brother Jeremiah
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights Brother Jeremiah is a HERO version of a Special Forces Lead Unit that acts as the leader of a Special Forces Fireteam. Add him to a Squad to supply them with special benefits. *Main Functions : **Create and Manage a Special Forces Fireteam. ***Fireteam may consist of up to 4 additional members ****Available Fireteam Members : All Non-Leader Special Force Infantry **Provide additional special benefits via Hero Function *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Large Machine Gun ***Damage Per Round : 4,000 ***Clip Size : 3 ***Fire Rate : 20 / second ***Reload : 0.35 seconds **Single Target ***Both Ground and Air targets **Move and Shoot ability **Damage penetrates through Invulnerability Shields ( ) *Defense : **Armored Infantry ***Reduces incoming Damage by a Flat 100 per shot HERO Functions *''Bother Jeremiah'' provides a Defensive Hero Buff to specific Special Forces within his Area of Influence. **This Buff is as follows : ***100 Flat Damage Reduction **''Brother Jeremiah'' may only Buff the following Special Forces : ***The Lead Operator, Operator, Lead Heavy Operator, Heavy Operator, Lead Preserver, Preserver & Warhorse **''Brother Jeremiah's'' death terminates the the Hero Buff. **Brother Jeremiah does NOT benefit from the Hero Buff. **''Brother Jeremiah's has an Area of Influence with a range of 500. **Special Force Members under the influence of ''Brother Jeremiah's Hero Buff will display a special icon ( ) Production Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *''Brother Jeremiah'' removed all Fireteam Member Eligibility Restrictions in the Game Update of Oct 21, 2015. *''Brother Jeremiah'' added 2 additional members to Fireteam in the Game Update of Oct 21, 2015. *''Brother Jeremiah'' became eligible for Unit Promotion in the Game Update of Oct 06,2015 *''Brother Jeremiah'' was introduced via the Event Shop during the Special Event : Revelation ( Mar 19, 2015 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *''Brother Jeremiah'' is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ) **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage awarded as vXP ) : ***100% of Damage Dealt ***50% of Damage Received *''Brother Jeremiah'' receives a Flat Damage Reduction of 100 per incoming round. **If a single rounds Damage is 100 or less then Brother Jeremiah sustains no Damage. *''Brother Jeremiah'' does NOT benefit from his own Hero Buff. *''Brother Jeremiah'' may NOT be place in any type of Bunker. *''Brother Jeremiah'' is able to shoot on move ONLY when facing on target. *''Brother Jeremiah'' also provides his Hero Buff to the Warhorse and any Special Forces while within the Area of Influence. *For a full comparison with other Special Forces see Special Forces. Trivia *''Brother Jeremiah at Rank 20 requires 1 minute of Repairs for every approximately 1,684 Damage it sustains. *''Brother Jeremiah's Hero Buff is provided by his "Armor of Faith". *''Brother Jeremiah'' is the second Hero Unit to be introduced. *''Brother Jeremiah'' was introduced by the Sentinels Rogue Faction. *''Brother Jeremiah'' is the Survivor Faction Hero as seen on the unlock post. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 137'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Unit to be introduced with a Flat Damage Reduction Defense'' - ***'( 3 Tie ) Lead Preserver, Preserver & Brother Jeremiah' **''First Hero version of a Preserver to be introduced '' - Brother Jeremiah **''First Male Hero to be introduced '' - Brother Jeremiah Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 05/14/15 ) - REVELATION - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 03/09/15 ) - Special Forces - Preview Guide ( Official ) - Preview of Special Forces *Kixeye Forum ( 03/12/15 ) - Veteran Experience - Guide ( Official ) - Special Forces operational info *Kixeye Forum ( 09/13/15 ) - Hidden Unit Stats: Revealed! ( Official ) - Previously unreleased data *Kixeye Forum (' 09/15/15 ') - Unit Promotion has Arrived! ( Official ) - Unit Promotion Info Gallery - Animated Brother Jeremiah in action.gif|Brother Jeremiah in Action Gallery BrotherJeremiah-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description BrotherJeremiah-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message BrotherJeremiah-EventShop-UnlockPic.png|Event Shop Unlocked BrotherJeremiah-Lv01-Stats-(Bk-Lv10).png|Rank 1 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks BrotherJeremiah-LargePic.png|Large Pic Brother Jeremiah position.png|Art Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 10-06-2015.png|Game Update Oct 06, 2015 Hero Promotion Video Navigation Category:Special Forces - Preserver Category:Hero Category:Lead Unit Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Special Event Prize Category:Game Character Category:A to Z